Magic Muffins
Magic Muffins is an episode of Milly Molly, focusing on Aunt Maude's Magic Muffins. Recap. It starts with Humphrey in the schoolyard, running with his arms out and roaring. He chases Milly and Molly, declaring himself a Martian that eats humans ad the girls (who were looking at leaves) pretend to be scared. He then bumps into Miss Blythe, who then teaches class, reading a story about a bird and Humphrey falls asleep at his desk. She asks if they liked the story and all except Humphrey reply "YES" Miss Blythe then wakes Humphrey up and he says he "didn't do it" and Miss Blythe said he couldn't have as he was asleep. She then asks what he had for breakfast and he says he skipped breakfast as he doesn't like it. She then says that over the next week or so she will pick one member of the class to tell a story and the best ones will get five stars, so the class will need to have breakfast to "feed" their imaginations. Milly runs home excited about the storytelling and declares the need for "brain food" so she can tell a story about one of her favourite subjects:the jungle. Her mother tells her the best brain food offscreen and we cut to Molly, whose father is reccomending Aunt Maude's muffins, she is scared and can't decide what to write about except it will include the colour yellow and possibly a princess. The next day she, and Milly, too, go to Aunt Maude's house. Aunt Maude grumpily says that it is ridiculous they will make muffins themselves and that she will make them for them. Next morning, Aunt Maude makes some muffins and takes them out of the pan by saying "Out you come, out you come, out you come, out!" and tapping the pan. (She also wants Milly and Molly to be quiet.) The girls believe Aunt Maude to be a magician, but she says she is not. Jack tells a five-star story about the good guys winning a competition about soccer. Milly is confident they will also tell good stories but Molly is a bit nervous. Miss Blythe wakes Humphrey up who has fallen asleep again as he is defiant about breakfast. The next day Milly and Molly take him to Aunt Maude's for breakfast. He is exremely hesitant as he is scared of Aunt Maude.Milly and Molly think it is silly that a boy who talks about everything-including-their-own-kind-and-people-eating robot dinosaurs from outer space would be scared of just a grumpy person. Aunt Maude shows up asking if they want their muffins or not. Humphrey runs away. It is then Milly's turn to tell a story and hers is about her and Marmalade running from an elephant in the jungle to be saved by Molly in a yellow helicopter. She gets five stars. Humphrey has fallen asleep in class again and after school Milly and Molly try to make their own magic muffins, but they don't look or smell right and they stick. The next day Humphrey is too tired or hungry or distracted or something to tell a story, so she picks Molly, who seems nervous (making Jack and Tom laugh), and Miss Blythe asks if she (Molly) skipped breakfast but Molly says she did not, so she tells a long story about herself as a princess trying to find some yellow for a painting to find it under the handsome prince. She gets five stars. The next day the girls try to negotiate with Aunt Maude, who is gardening, so that she can come to Milly's house as Humphrey is afraid of Aunt Maude. Aunt Maude is offended at being scary (and also at Milly standing on her parsley.) The next morning Humphrey comes to Milly's house where the girls are trying unsuccessfully to take the muffins out of the pan. Aunt Maude comes in (scaring Humphrey) and takes them out. Humphrey has breakfast and tells a story about two friends from the moon curing a space captain and some robot dinosaurs with "Martian sickness" and gets five stars. On the playground, Humphrey chases Elizabeth and Miss Blythe interprets Humphrey's story as being about himself, Milly and Molly. (However there is no way to prove it and it could be more of his sci-fi talk pure and simple.) Trivia. *Though food does give you energy and some stimulates one's cognitive abilities, one's imagination does not literally need "feeding."